Wooden Armor
<-- Equipment Wooden Armor Type: Light Armor Rating: Level 1 Base Stats: Raiment :Light Armor - Chestpiece :10 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Uncommon Rarity :+1 Armor Legguards :Light Armor - Legwear :10 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Uncommon Rarity :+0 Armor Cap :Light Armor - Helmet :8 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Uncommon Rarity :+0 Armor Type: Medium Armor Rating: Level 1 Base Stats: Wooden Breastplate :Medium Armor - Chestpiece :10 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Uncommon Rarity :+1 Armor Wooden Legguards :Medium Armor - Legwear :10 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Uncommon Rarity :+0 Armor Wooden Cap :Medium Armor - Helmet :8 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Uncommon Rarity :+0 Armor Type: Shields Rating: Level 1 Base Stats: Buckler : (Requires 3 STR) : 1H Shield - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip : 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : +1 Armor VS Melee Attacks : +0 Damage (Melee Range) (Blunt Damage) : +1 Fatigue Damage Kiteshield : (Requires 5 STR) : 1H Shield - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip : 4 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : +1 Armor : +0 Damage (Melee Range) (Blunt Damage) : +1 Fatigue Damage Pavise : (Requires 7 STR) : 1.5H Shield - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip : 4 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity : A pavise can be set on the ground, providing a bonus +3 Armor VS Ranged Attacks so long as its owner remains in melee range of the shield. Once set in a location, the pavise is no longer considered equipped and requires a Major Action on a turn of no movement to be removed. : +1 Armor VS Ranged Attacks : +0 Damage (Melee Range) (Blunt Damage) : +1 Fatigue Damage Type: Boots & Gloves Rating: Level 1 Base Stats: Boots : Equipment - Footwear : 6 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Rare Rarity Wooden Boots : Equipment - Footwear : 6 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Rare Rarity Gloves : Equipment - Handwear : 6 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Rare Rarity Wooden Gloves : Equipment - Handwear : 6 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Rare Rarity -- -- Description: :Armor and clothes have been made from fur since long before modern history was recorded in the world of Ord. Despite being superseded by more effective forms of armor, fur armor is still in common use throughout Norrik and beyond. Especially popular in northern regions like Azilaeth where the fur provides an additional layer of warmth against the cold outdoors. Those with richer tastes generally purchase fur armor made of a specific sort of fur, be it fox, bear, wolf, or otherwise, but the term 'fur armor' in and of itself is used to describe armor that is usually made of a combination of the fur and hides of several different animals; usually of whatever is in highest supply to lowest demand in whichever region the armor was crafted in. :-- :-- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Equipment